Lightning
Claire Farron, better known by her codename of Lightning, is a new character introduced in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, representing Final Fantasy XIII. She is a female warrior who makes use of her original game's "Paradigm Shift" feature in battle. She can switch between three roles: Commando (which uses physical attacks), Ravager (which uses magic), and Medic (which boosts Brave points). Appearance Lightning was made in mind by Tetsuya Nomura to be a "female version of Cloud". She appears as a young female adult with long pink hair in a slightly unkempt style somewhat similar to Cloud with a lock of it hanging down her left shoulder. She wears a white jacket adorned with multiple buckles and belts, a dark mini skirt and brown boots. The outfit is completed by a long red scarf attached to her left shoulder. Alternate appearance *''Midnight Cloak'' - Recolors her default outfit, giving her clothes a darker hue and recoloring her hair to white, resembling concept art by Amano. *''Guardian Corps Uniform'' - A second alt depicting her in the standard Guardian Corps uni designed for female soldiers. She retains the jacket from her default outfit, albeit fully buckled and closed as well as gaining brown panties and black boots. She also dons a black officer cap. *''Aya Brea'' - A third DLC costume only available to those who purchase The 3rd Birthday, another title produced by Square-Enix. It dons her in the outfit of that game's main protagonist Aya Brea, giving her a more casual appearance with a black sleeveless shirt, blue torn pants and boots decorated with various belts. Abilities Lightning's battle concept is Paradigm Commando. Much like Onion Knight and Squall, Lightning has a wide variety of attacks, both physical and magical but also has a lot of options as well. Lightning can switch between her Paradigm roles from the original game on the fly by pressing L and R at once: Commando, Ravager and Medic. This allows her to change up her game and throw the opponent off using a slew of unique attacks to keep her opponents guessing. Commando uses quick, physical attacks utilizing the Blazefire Saber in both its gun and sword forms. She also utilizes variations of the Ruin spell as a pop-up attack for potential combos. Ravager leans more towards heavy attacks that lean towards magic. While they have some start up time, they're incredibly damaging and allows Lightning to maintain pressure on her opponents. Medic is a completely defensive style that exclusively uses Cure spells to raise and recover her own Bravery at will, letting her build up strength for her HP attacks. EX Mode *'Omega Weapon Equipped' - Lightning swaps her Blazefire Saber for her ultimate weapon, featuring a longer black blade with energy surging at the tip. EX Bonuses *'Omega Weapon' - Automatically inflicts Break on opponents if their Bravery is less than 30% of their base value (represented by the counter turning transparent when low enough). Bullets are also turned into beam shots. *'Grav-Con Unit' - Projects a gravitational forcefield that bounces her off walls when struck by a powerful attack, making her immune to Wall Rush. EX Burst *'Gestalt Drive' - Lightning slashes the opponent into the background as it shatters and sneaks in a few shots. The player is promoted to execute directional and button commands to execute one of four attacks correctly using Odin's Zantatsuken swords: Thunderfall (O), Razor Gale (<--> X), Stormblade (^ X) and Lightning Strike (V X). The attacks are chosen at random and the player must score up to four hits for a perfect, building up to the final blow Zantatsuken where Lightning spins into the air with her swords outstretched, slicing through the screen and landing away from her opponent where they suffer HP damage from the blow as flower petals float by. Missing even one command cancels the rest and she simply skips to Zantatsuken and any hits that had been scored prior will be added. Gallery Dissidia 012 lightning artwork.png Lightning - Guardian Corps Uniform.jpg|Guardian Corps Uniform Lightning - Aya Brea.png|Lightnings Aya Brea Costume ﻿ Category:Character Category:Character